Let Me Kiss You
by iluminnascent
Summary: "Malfoy, apa kau membenciku?" tanya Harry pada akhirnya.  Draco terdiam. Tumben-tumbennya Harry bertanya seperti itu.  Fic pertamaku di fandom HP... RnR please..


**Let Me Kiss You**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC****, Boys Love. GA SUKA, GA USAH BACA!**

**Setting : Sixth year, No War and of course No Voldemort.**

**A/N: my first fanfic di Fandom HP. Fic ini saia persembahkan untuk Sun-T yang telah membuat fic-fic DraRry yang keren dan Aicchan yang sudah memberi tahu saia bagaimana cara mempublish fic. Arigatou senpai!**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

Stasiun King`s Cross peron 9 ¾. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya selalu dipenuhi oleh anak-anak penyihir yang berseliweran bersama keluarganya masing-masing untuk menunggu keberangkatan kereta Hogwarts Express menuju Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry Potter, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dengan mata hijau cemerlangnya menyeret kopernya dengan enggan. Tidak henti-hentinya pemuda berkacamata itu melirik kompartemen-kompartemen yang dilaluinya sepanjang gerbong kereta api itu. Berharap menemukan satu kompartemen yang kosong.

Sayang, hari itu ia sedikit kurang beruntung.

"Harry!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Harry menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki tinggi dan kurus melambaikan tangannya dari arah kompartemen yang letaknya di bagian belakang kereta.

"Hai, Theo," sapa Harry kepada anak laki-laki itu.

Theo mendekati Harry, "sedang mencari kompartemen?" Harry mengangguk, "kalau mau, kau bisa bergabung denganku dan Blaise di dalam."

Harry tampak menimbang-nimbang ajakan teman dari asrama Slytherin itu, "err-baiklah."

Mengikuti Theo, Harry berjalan memasuki kompartemen. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berkulit gelap tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal.

"Morning, Blaise," sapa Harry.

Pemuda itu menoleh, "morning Harry. Dimana dua temanmu? Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu sendirian."

Belum sempat Harry menjawab, tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen yang tadinya tertutup mendadak terbuka.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata abu-abu menatap Harry dengan tatapan angkuh. Lencana prefek miliknya tampak berkilau terselip di dadanya.

"Well, tidak kusangka aku melihat seorang Harry Potter berada disini," ujarnya sinis.

"Malfoy," desis Harry.

"Sudah selesai bertugas, Draco?", tanya Theo, "Harry tidak menemukan kompartemen. Jadi kuajak saja ia bergabung. Kau tidak keberatan `kan?"

Draco tidak menjawab. Masih menatap Harry dengan tatapan sinis, ia berkata: "Terlalu sibuk dengan penggemarmu, sehingga kehabisan kompartemen, Potter?"

Harry menatap tajam Draco, "kalau ya, apa urusanmu, Malfoy?"

Draco tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri sambil mengamati Harry yang sedang membongkar-bongkar tas ranselnya mencari sesuatu. Risih karena terus diamati, Harry beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak keluar dari kompartemen.

"Mau kemana, Potter? Tidak berniat kabur dariku `kan?"

Draco mencekal lengan Harry. Pemuda bermata hijau itu sedikit terperanjat saat jemari tangan Draco yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

Ia merasakan semacam aliran listrik statis menyengat kulitnya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bersentuhan langsung, tapi entah kenapa membuat jantung pemuda dengan sambaran petir di dahi kanannya itu berpacu.

Setelah mendapat kesadarannya kembali, Harry menyentak tangannya keras.

"Aku sedang tidak mood melayanimu, Malfoy," geram Harry. Ia terlalu kesal sehingga saat berbalik keluar dari kompartemen itu, ia tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Akhirnya, Harry membentur orang itu.

"Hei, mate. Hati-hati," ujar orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Ronald Weasley. Sahabat Harry sejak tahun pertama.

Harry mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda berambut merah itu agar ia bisa berdiri.

"Sorry, Ron. Aku tidak melihatmu," kata Harry dengan menyesal.

"Kami mencarimu dari tadi, mate. Rupanya kau disini." Sejurus, Ron mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry melirik ke arah Trio Slytherin di belakang Harry. "Hai Blaise, Theo. Senang bertemu kalian."

.

#

.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Harry tiba-tiba sambil menyodok potongan-potongan kentang diatas piringnya dengan kesal. Otomatis, Ron dan Hermione yang dari tadi sibuk dengan makan malamnya melirik Harry.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ulangnya lagi. "mengapa Malfoy tidak henti-hentinya menggangguku. Selalu melontarkan perkataan sinis padaku."

"Apa maksudmu, Harry?" tanya Hermione yang sedang meletakkan pisau dan garpunya diatas piring yang sudah kosong.

"Maksudku, Malfoy sangat akrab denganmu dan Ron. Kalian bisa berbicara dengan wajar. Tapi padaku? Sifatnya langsung berubah menjadi sinis dan menyebalkan!"

Hermione terkekeh pelan melihat pemuda dihadapannya tampak kesal. Diliriknya Ron yang duduk di sebelah Harry tengah sibuk mengisi piringnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak mencoba berbicara dengan Draco, Harry?"

Harry meletakkan piala yang berisi jus labu yang hampir habis lalu menatap gadis berambut cokelat mengembang itu dengan tatapan apa-kau-sudah-gila,`Mione?

Hermione menanggapi Harry dengan mengangkat bahunya sedikit, "itu terserah padamu, Harry. Kami harus mengantar anak kelas satu kembali ke asrama. Sampai jumpa di ruang rekreasi," ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Ron mengajaknya meninggalkan Aula Besar.

.

#

.

Baru satu minggu tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts berjalan, Harry sudah mendapatkan detensi dari guru Ramuannya-siapa lagi kalau bukan Professor Snape- gara-gara ia tidak sengaja meledakkan sebuah kuali di kelasnya tadi pagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harry? Kulihat kau kurang konsentrasi di kelas tadi."

Harry menoleh ke arah sosok figur ayah disampingnya. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal lima belas tahun yang lalu bersama jatuhnya rezim Voldemort dan menyisakan seorang anak laki-laki yang baru berusia satu tahun, yaitu dirinya sendiri. Severus Snape, membantu Sirius Black-wali sekaligus ayah baptis Harry, membesarkan Harry sampai sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Uncle Sev. Hanya saja, ada beberapa hal yang sedang kupikirkan," kata Harry lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya memotong akar rosemary dan memasukkannya ke dalam kuali yang menggelegak.

Severus menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan tatapan teduh. Pemuda yang merupakan anak dari wanita yang selama ini dicintainya sepenuh hati itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Diremasnya pelan pundak pemuda itu, "sebentar lagi jam malam, Harry. Kita sudahi saja sampai disini. Kembalilah ke asramamu," perintah Severus.  
.

#

.

Harry berjalan melewati koridor-koridor Hogwarts yang sepi. Jelas saja, semua penghuninya pasti lebih memilih berada di dalam ruangan yang hangat. Harry berlari kecil menuju asramanya. Tapi langkahya terhenti saat dirinya dihadang oleh tiga orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Lihat, siapa yang kita temui sedang jalan-jalan sendirian. Dimana kedua pengawalmu, Pottie?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu. Pansy Parkinson. Dibelakangnya, Crabbe dan Goyle, dua penghuni asrama Slytherin lainnya terkikik pelan.

"Minggir, Parkinson!" desis Harry. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah hari ini. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke menara Griffindor dan tidur.

"Atau apa, Potter? Mau mengadukanku ke Professor Snape?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Harry tidak menjawab, tangan kanannya bergerak ke balik jubahnya hendak mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Sayang, Pansy lebih cepat. Gadis itu mengacungkan tongkat miliknya tepat di hidung Harry. Pansy menyeringai.

"STU-"

"Pansy!"

Dari balik bahu lebar Goyle, Harry melihat Draco Malfoy berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Draco!" pekik Pansy senang. "Lihat siapa ya-"

"Pansy! Turunkan tongkatmu sekarang!" seru Draco. Harry bisa melihat mata abu-abu Drao berkilat-kilat marah.

"Tap-"

"KUBILANG SEKARANG!" teriakan Draco mengema jelas di koridor kastil yang sepi. Membuat ketiga Slytherin itu tergidik ngeri. Perlahan, Pansy menurunkan tongkatnya dari wajah Harry. Ditatapnya Drao dengan kesal.

"Sekarang, bawa kedua pengawalmu itu menyingkir," kata Draco dengan dingin dan angkuh khas seorang Malfoy.

Sepeninggal ketika orang itu, Draco-pun beranjak meninggalkan Harry tanpa berkata apapun.

"Malfoy, tunggu!"

Harry mencoba mengejar Draco yang berjalan menuju arah danau. Tidak dipedulikannya jam malam yang sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Malfoy, tunggu!" seru Harry sambil menarik lengan jubah Draco.

"Apa maumu, Potter?" desis Draco.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Harry lagi.

Draco menyentak tangan Harry, "silahkan, tidak ada yang melarangmu."

Mendadak, Harry merasa ragu apakah ia harus mengatakan hal yang disarankan Hermione padanya atau tidak untuk mencoba berbicara dengan seorang Draco Malfoy.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara diantara mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemericik air yang ditimbulkan oleh gerakan-gerakan penghuni danau. Mungkin cumi-cumi raksasa atau para duyung. Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Mau melamun sampai kapan, Potter?"

Kata-kata sinis yang dilontarkan Draco membuat Harry tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu terlalu lama melamun sampai ia tidak sadar saat Draco berjalan kearahnya. Dan sekarang, Draco sudah berada tepat di hadapan Harry. Memandangnya dengan angkuh.

Harry balik menatap Draco tepat di matanya membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerutkan darinya.

"Malfoy, apa kau membenciku?" tanya Harry pada akhirnya.

Draco terdiam. Tumben-tumbennya Harry bertanya seperti itu.

"Apa kau membenciku, Malfoy? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu sehingga kau selalu bersikap sinis padaku? Aku lelah terus menerus seperti ini, Malfoy. Katakan, apa salahku padamu," kata Harry dengan nada frustasi.

"Kau mau tahu apa salahmu, Potter?" Draco bertanya pada Harry sambil maju selangkah mendekati Harry hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inchi lagi. Terpaksa, Harry harus mendongak sedikit karena Draco lebih tinggi darinya. Mata hijau miliknya menatap mata abu-abu Draco. Entah sihir apa yang diberikan Draco padanya, mata hijaunya tidak henti-hentinya menatap mata Draco. Seolah-olah, sepasang mata itu memerangkapnya dalam dimensi yang berbeda.

"Harry..," bisik Draco tepat di telinga Harry, membuat pemuda itu merinding.

Ingin rasanya Harry menjauh saat itu juga. Tapi entah kenapa, kakinya sulit untuk digerakkan. Sehingga ia hanya bisa diam saat Draco memeluk erat pinggangnya dan memainkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kau ingin tahu apa kesalahan terbesarmu padaku, Harry?" bisik Draco lagi.

"Mal-Malfoy, menjauh dariku!" seru Harry saat ia menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Tidak," ujarnya dingin. "Kau bilang kau ingin tahu. Akan kuberitahu sekarang, Harry."

Draco mendorong tubuh Harry hingga tubuhnya membentur pohon besar di belakangnya. Kedua tangan Draco mengapit Harry di kedua sisi sehingga pemuda itu tidak bisa kabur.

"Kau, Harry James Potter. Kau telah mencuri sesuatu dariku hingga aku sangat membencimu! Kau mencuri dariku dan sampai sekarang tidak pernah kau kembalikan!" seru Draco tepat di wajah Harry.

"Mencuri? Aku tidak pernah mencuri apapun darimu, Malfoy! Kau salah orang!"

Draco menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak salah, Harry. Kaulah pencurinya. Kau sudah mencuri. Ini! Kau mencuri hatiku," kata Draco sambil menunjuk dadanya dengan tangan.

Mata hijau Harry membelalak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Draco.

"Kau gila, Malfoy!"

Draco menghela nafas pelan, "ya Harry. Aku memang gila. Aku gila karena mencintaimu."

Harry tercekat. Di satu sisi ia terkejut karena tidak menyangka kalau Draco Malfoy yang dijuluki pangeran Slytherin adalah seorang gay. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa hangat saat Draco mengatakan kalau ia mencintai dirinya.

"Harry.. look at me!" Draco meraih dagu Harry. "I love you, Harry. And I know you love me, too."

Harry terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Draco bisa seyakin itu kalau ia juga mencintainya.

Harry kembali menatap Draco. Terlihat jelas kalau Draco sangat serius dengan ucapannya barusan. Mata abu-abunya menyiratkan perasaannya yang tulus kepada Harry.

"Buktikan ucapanmu, Mal-Draco, buktikan kau mencintaiku dan yakinkan aku kalau aku pun mencintaimu," bisik Harry.

Tidak perlu banyak waktu bagi Draco. Pemuda itu menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Harry. Didekatkannya wajah itu ke wajahnya.

"Let me kiss you, Harry," bisiknya.

Harry tidak menjawab. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Menunggu.

Perlahan, Draco menghilangkan jarak mereka. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Harry, memberikannya ciuman lembut kepada pemuda itu.

Awalnya, Harry sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman Draco. Ia hanya diam sementara Draco melumat habis bibirnya. Tidak berniat membalas sedikitpun. Tapi, semakin lama ciuman Draco semakin mengganas. Kali ini Draco bahkan memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Harry berdansa. Mau tidak mau, Harry menggerakkan lidahnya mengusir penyusup yang masuk ke teritorinya.

Draco menyeringai. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Harry. Menyusupkan jari-jarinya yang lentik ke sela-sela rambut hitam pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts.

Saat untuk pertama kalinya Draco melihat senyum lebar pemuda bermata hijau itu saat ia berhasil masuk ke asrama Griffindor.

Harry mengerang tertahan saat Draco memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa sadar, ia mencengkram erat bagian depan jubah Draco.

"D-Draco..." bisik Harry dengan nafas memburu setelah mereka selesai berciuman.

"Yes, Harry," jawab Draco.

Harry melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Draco. Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya di dada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dihirupnya aroma khas parfum yang dipakai Draco. Aromanya seolah-olah memenjarakan pemuda berkacamata itu agar tidak bisa lepas darinya.

"Aku rasa," bisik Harry pelan, "kau berhasil meyakinkanku, Draco."

Draco tersenyum tipis, dikecupnya lembut ujung kepala Harry, "meyakinkan apa, Harry?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan, "jangan menggodaku, Malfoy! Kau tahu apa maksudku!"

Harry mendengar Draco tertawa. Tawa yang jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah didengarnya. Tapi, sekarang Harry merasa senang karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat sisi lain seorang Draco Malfoy.

Draco melepaskan tangan Harry dari lehernya. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan tatapan lembut. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"I love you, Harry," bisik Draco kemudian mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Harry.

"I love you too, Draco."

.

#

.

"`Mione, apa kau melihat Harry?" tanya Ron kepada sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya seusai sarapan di Aula Besar.

Hermione menggeleng, "aku tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin malam. Aku juga tidak melihat Draco di meja asramanya. Padahal ada yang ingin kudiskusikan."

Kedua orang itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke tepi danau. Hari ini akhir pekan, mereka juga tidak berniat pergi ke Hogsmeade. Banyak tugas essay yang harus segera mereka selesaikan.

Saat keduanya tiba di tepi danau, mereka heran karena melihat Theo dan Blaise terlihat seperti sedang bersembunyi di dekat pohon besar. Ron memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka.

"Hei guys, kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Ron kepada duo Slytherin itu.

Sedikit terkejut, Theo membalikkan badannya, "sstt, kami sedang melihat pemandangan seru. Come on!" seru Theo.

Penasaran, Ron dan Hermione mendekati mereka. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut saat melihat pemandangan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Terlihat, Harry sedang berbaring di atas tanah berumput di bawah sebuah pohon besar dengan Draco yang menindih tubuh Harry. Kedua jubah dua orang itu terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa kancing kemeja Harry yang sudah terlepas.

"Me-mereka sejak kapan..," kata Hermione setelah mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, semua sibuk melihat, ralat. Mengintip Draco yang saat ini sibuk menciumi leher jenjang Harry.

"Guys," kata Hermione pelan, "sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin Draco tahu kita mengintipnya."

Ketiga pemuda itu menggangguk setuju. Mereka tidak ingin kena serangan mantra dari seorang Malfoy gara-gara ketahuan mengintip momen pribadinya.

Biarlah saat ini Draco dan Harry bersenang-senang dahulu karena sesudah itu mereka berdua harus menjalani interogasi yang panjang dari keempat orang itu.

**-ENDE-**

**Bagaimana? Apakah Draconya terlalu OOC? Atau Harry-nya yang terlalu OOC?**

**Ini fic pertama saia. Maaf kalo seandainya sangat mengecewakan.**

**Maka dari itu Sou mohon masukan dari para readers dan reviewes sekalian *bungkuk2* agar nantinya fic saia lebih baik lagi.**

**Hope you like this fic and don`t forget to leave me review... **


End file.
